Amour
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #32- Night, "Good for you, Tsu-kun" GokuTsu ONESHOT


#32- Night

**Diclaimer: I spent a whole day I on this fic, no I don't own _it_! xD**

* * *

�

Gokudera walked home from school alone, thinking of a strategy for tonight's date. He told the brunette it was a surprise, it also being a surprise for himself.

�

He reached his apartment, opening the door. Hekicked of his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor, heading toward his room to get changed out of his uniform.

�

He hastily changed into a black dress shirt with a forest green tank top underneath, with his black jeans and silver studded belt. He ran his hand through his silver hair in distress.

�

'What am I going to do, I can't just wing it.' He heard his cell phone ring from his bag, he retrieved it out of his sea of books and papers. 

�

"Hello?"

�

"Hayato!" He heard the other line greet happily.

�

"Tsuna?"

�

"Yeah, I was just wondering.. should I wear something dressy, or normal?" Gokudera smirked widely. 

�

"Wear a very exposing dress, in red.. and everything thing should be wonderful." He said chuckling playfully. 

�

"Pervert."

�

"Heh, I try. Anything's fine, just don't go out in your pajamas."

�

"I'll try to resist." Tsuna's voice dripping in sarcasm.

�

"Okay, I'll pick you up around…" He looked at the clock in his kitchen, "Is seven alright?"

�

"Seven's fine, see you tonight, love."

�

"Yeah, don't forget the dress." He heard a sardonic laugh before the other line hung up. 

�

He looked at the clock once again, biting his lip he pulled out a phone directory, flipping through the pages, 'I have two hours, What am I going to do!'

�

�Remembering the teen saying something about French food, he stopped flipping through the pages and dialed a number off the top of his head. 

�

�

"Le Grand Plus, Finest French cuisine in Japan, how may I help you?" A snobbish sounding man said proudly. 

�

"This is Gokudera Hayato, May I speak to the owner?" The silver-haired teen asked, picking up the books he dug out of his bag, placing the back in.

�

"Of course! Right away." The man said surprised at the name. Gokudera waited a few minutes, placing things back where they were, making sure everything was clean. 

�

"Gokudera-san! Always an honor to hear from you!" The owner spoke joyfully, with his deep French accent. 

�

"As to you my friend, How's business?"

�

"Good, everything booming as always."

�

"That's wonderful to hear!"

�

"Yes, Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?" 

�

"Well, I need a place to take my boyfriend tonight… Do you have any available seats?"

�

"For you there are always seat. What time would you like?"

�

" Seven thirty, is that okay?"

�

"Of course. Until then!"

�

"Merci!" With that Gokudera closed his phone and went to his bedroom once again. 

�

He set his alarm for six thirty, making sure everything was set until then, he fell on to his bed, and shut his eyes taking a nice long nap. 

�

--

�

The alarm rang loudly in his ear, his eyes opened lazily. He looked around, without really moving, to find that he was still holding onto the light blue cell phone on his chest. 

�

He smiled as he flipped open the phone to find a text message sent to him. 

�

'Cant wait til seven! –T'

�

Gokudera sat up from his comfortable position, and looked to the clock, ' Six fifty-five, are you serious!' 

�

"Crap! I'll be late." 

�

---

�

�Tsuna waited patiently out side on the front porch, watching the clouds move slowly through the sky. The weather was chill but still had the warmth of summer on it's way. 

�

The smell of sweet flowers embraced the wind, that washed the scent all over. 

�

He looked at the digital watch on his wrist, 'It's seven, usually Hayato's early… I wonder if-' His train of thought when he saw the silver-haired teen out of the corner of his eye.

�

"Sorry I took so long, I kind of overslept…" he said apologetically rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Tsuna raised his eye brow playfully, he examined and chuckled. 

�

"I can see that." Fingering the soft silver stands. Gokudera grabbed the hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. 

�

"Shall we, make our leave?" He spoke as he nuzzled the brunette's neck lustfully.

�

"Sure, where to?" Tsuna asked, covering his mouth, preventing any moans to escape. � 

�

"The bus station." Gokudera replied frowning in the soft peach skin. 

�

"The bus station!"

�

"We're taking a bus…" 

�

"Oh yeah, I knew that…"

�

---

�

The bus ride was spent talking about classes and teachers. Updating each other with recent rumors that �included their relationship and others included in their knowledge of the two.

�

Getting of the bus stop Gokudera pointed at the fancy looking restaurant at the end of the street.

�

"Le Grad Plus! Hayato this is the greatest French restaurant in town! How did you get a reservation?" Tsuna spoke joyously, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before they entered the restaurant. Gokudera smiled, 'You'd never guess.'

�

"Bienvenu, Gokudera-sama!" A tall French man came over to the two hugging the silver-haired teen, kissing him on both cheeks. 

�

"Bonjour Alber! Sorry for the sudden request." Tsuna looked at the two, noticing the fake smile on both of their faces. 

�

"No, no! My pleasure. Comment allez-vous?"

�

"Trés bein, Merci." The words flowed out of his mouth, with a soft French accent. 

�

The tall French man turned to Tsuna smiling, "And you, must be the wonderful _boyfriend_ Gokudera-sama has told me all about. Tsuna, right?" Said teen just nodded dumbly as 'Alber' showed them to their table. 

�

" Pierre will be your serve for tonight." He said leaving and rushing to the kitchen. 

�

The waiter bowed respectably, "Bonsoir Gokudera-sama, what shall I start you two with?" 

�

"Just mineral water for me."

�

"Of course, and you sir?"

�

"Uh, mineral water for me as well, please."

�

The waiter bowed and left to retrieve the drinks. Tsuna placed his hand laced together on the table. 

�

"So…"

�

"So?"

�

"That guy from before is he… an relative of yours?" Tsuna motioned taking his forefinger ghosting it over Gokudera's cheeks.

�

"Not exactly. Why, �are you jealous?" Gokudera chuckled kissing each of the brunette's fingertips lovingly. �Tsuna smiled, "No, I just wanted to know."

�

"Heh, he's the owner, use to be the chef that my father recruited from France, he left after failing to teach Bianchi how to cook properly." Receiving an 'oh' in reply, Gokudera looked around. 

�

"Oh no…" He said bleakly.

�

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, following his gaze.

�

"Mama! I wanna sit by the window!" A familiar loud, obnoxious voice yelled, tugging on Nana's long skirt, pointing to the large empty table in the front of the restaurant.

�

"We'll see Lambo-kun. We have to wait for a server." �Tsuna twitched, he lifted the menu to cover both of their faces, dragging Gokudera behind it.

�

"Um, I know this is impolite, but is it okay if we leave?" Tsuna inquired feeling guilty about his decision. 

�

"I was thinking the same thing, c'mon I know how to sneak out of here." Gokudera replied, taking his boyfriend's hand, leading the two into the kitchen. 

�

"Alber, my friend. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but something has.. came up and we must… sneak through the back." He said trying to convince the owner. 

�

"Gokudera-sama, even ten years later you're still adventurous as always!" He said gleefully motioning the boys to the back of the kitchen, sizzling fires and roaring chefs speaking a mix of languages. 

�

"Merci beaucoup. I shall reschedule until next time." �Gokudera said hugging the large man. 

�

---

�

"Are you cold?" The taller of the two asked, stopping around the corner. He looked at the convenient store across the street. 

�

"I have an idea, follow me."

�

They entered the store, there were rows of snacks and coolers in the back. Tsuna looked at the teen with curiosity. 

�

"What are you thinking?" 

�

"No one's home, right?" Tsuna nodded and followed, watching Gokudera grabbed food and drinks from all over the place. 

�

"¥2000" The cashier said blandly. 

�

"Hayato, Let me pay for half of it." Tsuna pulled out his wallet, but was too late as Gokudera was already out the door.

�

--

�

"I'll be right back, Tsuna." Gokudera said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, walking upstairs.

�

"Okay." He replied and went into the kitchen to place the bags on the table. 

�

The dynamite specialist returned with a blankets and pillows, opening the sliding glass door that lead to the wooden porch. "Can you bring the bags with you?" he said from out side.

�

"Sure." Tsuna grabbed the bags and met the silver-haired teen outside setting the blankets for the two to sit on. 

�

"Sit down, I want to show you something." Tsuna did as he said, sitting down on the blankets the other teen pointed to the sky. 

�

The darkened navy blue sky shinned with bright stars, naturally the sky would be black and plain but tonight it lustered with glory. At the corner of their view, the moon shined brilliantly, bring pride to the night sky. 

�

"It's beautiful…" Was all Tsuna could muster from his awe-struck mind. 

�

He felt a hand snake up from behind his neck, gently turning his head. He closed his eyes upon feeling soft lips brush up onto his own. Tsuna turned his head slightly to letting them come closer together. 

�

"I love you, Hayato."

�

"I love you, Tsuna."

�

--

�

"I'm home. Tsu-kun?" Nana opened the door to the Sawada residence, finding all the lights off. 

�

When She walked into the living room she smiled lovingly at the site before her. The living room table was filled with empty boxes of Yan-Yans, Pocky and emptied bottles of green tea and Ramune. 

�

Then on the couch she found Tsuna was laying sleepily over Gokudera, both who were about to fall off the couch. She walked over and pulled out the couch without stirring the two, and placed another blanket on top of them. 

�

"Good for you, Tsu-kun."

* * *

**a/n: Every mom can pull out a couch with out waking anyone! That's what they learn in 'Mom School.' Yeah I hope this'll be good make up for today and last saturday, this is 3x my normal writing.**

**-!Imporntant!- most of this week I won't be able to write, musical rehersals are until 10.00 so forgive me ahead of time! **

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
